james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LuckyMan
random Your avatar is drowning, thought you should know. It's okay, he can hold his breath for a very long time! Hair glorious Hair Fur is not needed for protection from the cold- whales,dolphins, have no or little hair. Animals on the equator, on the other hand, have a great deal of hair. It is useful for protection from sunlight/UV rays, rain, periodic temparture changes. And it provides secondary sexual characteristics in many animals including humans. Why would the Na'vi or Pandoran creatures not need hair? Probably the climate has nothing to do with it unless there is some other chemical property unlike the climate on earth.‟kaɾ.ju 19:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) probably because Alpha centauri is a binary star system; the resulting heat would make little use for hair and it would also explain the use of luciferase and bioluminescence.Txantslusam 'Atan 19:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) m60 most avatars are scientists so why would they be carrying a heavy m60 machine gun instead of other equipment, and why would the sec ops soldiers be brought just to use the door guns and guard the samson not protect the avatar team? :The first few times I reverted your changes because of the grammar, but that info also goes to the category "has little to do with the actual article". It's kinda like if someone would state at the Samson-article that "Samson's are not operated by non-pilot staff". If Avatars would carry a weapon, it would most likely be the M60 because of its size. Oh, and it's SecOps, not sec ops =). --LuckyMan 22:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) fare enough thats true but it does have to do with article because the avatars would rarley use them so it should be stated otherwise people will assume that the avatars are issued a M60 as a standard weapon on missions when its not and jake sully took one as he was the other gunner and believed that it was needed, which it was :) miles quaritch Quaritch was chosen after Falco was killed so why did you remove this infrmation? :For the reason I gave in the revert operation. The games aren't really canon, and even if they were we can't be sure that Quaritch was given the job because of Falco's death. And when you post messages remember to sign them with four ~'s. --LuckyMan 20:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) References Thank You for the reference repair. Sometimes I have no problems, other times the system fights back. =) Swamp Thanks Thanks for changing them game character pages. I didn't realize they needed different infoboxes, game characters and regular characters, that is. :No problem, I'm here to help =P. --LuckyMan 17:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Got one question though; how can one add picture to existing infobo? I tryed several times and I only get the text appearing. Thusfar I only can add the picture by creating a new infobox in the form of the code.KillerZ 18:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :In this section "|image=" You have to view source to do it. Example |image= JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::But this is not the same in every infobox =P. In infobox character for example it goes: ::|image=name.jpg ::|imagesize=250px ::Faern has been updating the old ones (like infobox game character) to the newer ones (the ones with image and imagesize attributes. But not all of them are updated yet. --LuckyMan 18:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again :) --KillerZ 18:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Cilliphant to Chillaphant Hi can you change Cilliphant page to Cillaphant, first appearance is put as the game, but ingame name for it is Cillaphant. Thanks in advance. KillerZ 15:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :There you go. And for future reference, you can rename articles as well. Just use the "move" button =). --LuckyMan 15:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Minor game characters Hi, me again with a question. At first I wanted to do separate entries for named game characters (like Kensington and Mekanei), because I though them to be few, now I see that the list is grown quite big (10 at the moment)...at least for Tipani clan. What should I do? do I keep them separate or I just add subsection to Tipani clan explaining with the few sentences available of who they are? KillerZ 21:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :This is just my personal opinion but if there isn't any more than a line or two of text about a certain character it should be merged with some other article (like Tipani Clan) but if there's more usable info, then by all means that character should have his/her own article. Though as there are many characters who make one or two appearances in the game (and usually they just say a sentence or two to make the plot go forward) I think that it would work well if they were introduced in the Tipani Clan article (which is quite the stub itself so we would kill two birds with one stone =P. --LuckyMan 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Right, I shall work on that then a little. KillerZ 21:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New Force Powers Congratulations, Jedi Master Luckyman! You can now kill (ban) vandals with your lightsaber! (while JayBO uses Hometree =P) I'm glad for you! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, thank you =P. :And grats for your new position as a rollback too. --LuckyMan 07:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thinks should be easier know with 5 rather then 2 admins.I know EVERYTHING. 07:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope so :D Congratz, Lucky -- 12:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean lucky? your the creater, you could change your mind if you wanted to and revoke his position if you felt like it.I know EVERYTHING. 13:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey, Luckyman.How are you? Anyway, I wanted to ask you, why did you mess up with Denizines templates?You know, he's not goin' to like this.Avataraddicted :Hi, I didn't mess with his templates. I just moved them to use his subpages because personal templates shouldn't be added to wiki templates. He can still use those templates, he just has to refer them a bit differently. Also the wiki already has a template like his NP-template (clrl-template) so it wasn't needed anyway. And for your first question, I'm quite fine =). --LuckyMan 08:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering why you are going around to everyones talkpages, now i know why.I know EVERYTHING. 14:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, just changing those template references. --LuckyMan 14:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i noticed how the template had become non existant and the writing had become standerd colour.I know EVERYTHING. 14:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) dual blades I would love more info on how the dual blades are made and from what organic matter and/or other wise resources use by the Na'vi, oh if you can do an overveiw of rank within the Na'vi clans, I be very happy Avatar fan. :Sorry but we can't give more info about a subject that has none =). Dual blades are only used in Avatar: The Game and the ingame Pandorapedia article about them isn't that comprehensive. You could check the Na'vi Knife article, it gives some hints about the raw materials that Na'vi use. That Na'vi rank page (as they are in the game) has been on the ToDo-list quite some time already but no one has gotten around to make it yet. So cross your fingers =P. --LuckyMan 15:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Mah page, she is messed bak up. I'm going to need that code snippet which I made into a template for simplicity on mytalk page. My userboxes have gone back to being out of wahck. Also, I'll need the thingy you made my gold papyrus font into as well. Hard to use it if I don't know what to type, am I right? Thanks man. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 06:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind the font one, found that, but would it hurt to keep it as a template? It's much simpler that way, plus it takes up less code space. Would be awesome if I could keep that. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 06:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Heh, nevermind the NP one, too. I QQ'd before I looked. That one I can deal with the new way, but the font one, if it's okay that I say it, is kind of long.If I MUST remember it, because the copy pasteo n my computer doesn't last forever, then ok, I'll try. But I've already done so the so yeah, it's still be nice if I could pretty please have just that one back. The clear snippet is ok, that one I got, but the font one is not going to be so easy. My memory does always the opposite of what I want it to. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 06:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, personal templates are not meant to be put in wiki template namespace (actually it's still a template, it's just a template that's in your subpage), so it'll have to stay the way it is. If you're having difficulties remembering the User:Denizine/ -part try putting a txt-file on your desktop where you write that whole link, then you can easily copy&paste it from there. Or when writing to another user's talk page copy&paste it from there (from your previous posts on that talk page). --LuckyMan 12:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :: It's ok. I've managed to beat my own memory into submission to those. Is it case sensitive? It'd be nice if it wasn't, would make things swifter. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 18:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It is case sensitive. With the small exception that User:Denizine can be written also as user:denizine. --LuckyMan 19:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Ban LuckyMan, I don't know if you banned this guy, but he needs it: 67.80.44.18 http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Combat_Shotgun&diff=prev&oldid=48812 Skxwang 16:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed it earlier but for some reason I forgot it immediately =D. Thx for bringing this up. He's now been banned for great justice. --LuckyMan 16:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Here's another one for you: 84.30.34.90 decided that the Na'vi diet was in need of updating. Skxwang 15:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It is done. --LuckyMan 16:06, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Here's two more: 24.103.185.20 (vandalizing the Na'vi page) and 150.176.182.76 (vandalizing a user page). Skxwang 16:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You need a banhammer. :-) :::Those two chose the worst possible time to vandalize this wiki. We won't be seeing them anytime soon. --LuckyMan 17:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Good morning. Would youlike a vandal for breakfast? Skxwang 12:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mmmm, delicious. --LuckyMan 13:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::How about these three? Some worse than others and you have probably already nailed them, but all the same: 71.49.91.197 for language, 24.255.166.78 for vandalism, 207.241.244.1 for being silly. The last one may be iffy. Cheers! Skxwang 13:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, saw the last ones while I reverted their edits. But I don't follow blogs that much so the first one was new. --LuckyMan 14:00, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Breakfast time: 173.73.40.29 I hate spam. Skxwang 12:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually I got him for lunch. Thx anyway ;) --LuckyMan 13:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Editing articles Why do you insist on always changing my edits? If you remember Quaritch did once say "I'm a man of my word" and he stabbed Neytiri's Thanator several times, therefore what I put in the article is true. Also Neytiri does say that Jake Sully can act like a baby or child so that's true too. And if Jake didn't relish challenges he wouldn't have said "I can pass any test a man can pass" because he wouldn't take the challenges at all. I honestly can't see what I'm doing wrong by putting this information in so I'd like to ask you to either stop changing my edits or give me a good reason about why you do change them. 17:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not all information is relevant. That "first rounds on me" line is more of a joke/one-liner than anything else so there's no point in drawing anything out of it. The way you have written it now is much better, but even so what do those lines actually tell us about the personality of Quaritch? :For that Jake Sully article. First of all: all the links you added there were unnecessary as the standard is to link word the first time it appears and no more, so I was removing them. Then for those "cries like a baby" and "learn fast or die" parts. Once again it's taking one line from the movie a bit too far. If we'd go by the movie there's that one instance where Jake has to learn fast or die with Neytiri (which is when he actually says that line), and even then his life is not in danger because of the Na'vi anatomy and Pandoran atmosphere (even if he doesn't know it) so we can't actually say that he has to go through very hard challenges, he is after all, just a trainee =P. :There's a number of ways why Jake would say "I can pass any test a man can pass", one of them being just because he wants to say it =P. :And it's not like I have anything personally against you when I'm undoing edits, but if your edit gets undone once or twice you might consider using discussion pages (or talk pages like now, but article pages are better as they're are viewed more often), those are great places to talk about article changes anyway. --LuckyMan 17:52, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Jetfire606's RDA documents Hi. Why did u delete my page on the MBS-22A Automated Sentry Gun?! It exsists both in the film book and the video game. You can't just tip me off like that. Same thing with the Gator page. I edited it, you guys must like your pages empty. If so, this is a semi-productive wiki. ___jetfire606 :Yes, I know that the Sentry Gun exists. However, when you make a new article you should finish it at the same time when you create that article. There wasn't any text (well, besides the "Section headings" and "Add picture" -box) in that sentry gun article (and even the Era-template you put there contained a typo so it showed up wrong). When I saw that you hadn't done anything for that article in 10 minutes and it still remained that way I decided to delete it. You are welcomed to make it again, but this time please finish it when you make it. :For that Gator article. I gave you the reasons why I did what I did in the summaries (do people even read them?). The info you took was taken from the RDA Boat -article in Pandorapedia. At the moment we have no way of knowing if that boat is the same boat so that info shouldn't be in the gator article. :We like our pages empty? No. We like our pages full of accurate info. --LuckyMan 12:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Staves There are two Staff pages, could the two be merged somehow. Fighting Staff & Staff. :Yeah, fighting staff could be merged with staff-article. --LuckyMan 19:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I made the fighting staff into a redirect page. ( that was me up there too, forgot to sign it simetimes) KillerZ 20:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Help, Please Good Afternoon ~ I have an image of a funky phoenix on my User Page that I would like to have deleted please. I am the new dumber-than-dirt computer person on this wiki and I seem to be taking one step forward and two steps back on creating stuff. Poor Draginfli and Matias ~ I have driven them both crazy. I am afraid to try experimenting on my own pages, if I can't delete my goofs and keep trying until I get it right. Is there any way around that or must I be high-maintenance and keep bothering you????? Thank you for your help. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 19:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :LuckyMan won't be around that much this weekend, so I'll reply instead. Regular users cannot delete pages or files themselves, but that's not really necessary anyway. If you want to remove that image from your user page you must simply remove the double square brackets part that includes your file (' ' in your case) in the source code view of your page (not the visual editor). Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Good mornting. Can u please tell me how to make an information grid w/ picture? Oh, and I have new blog posts, each with comments from Liquidtango and Little Zane. Would you please lead the rest of the...hard working typers to my blog posts? It would be great. I See You. Jetfire606 12:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Jetfire606 Over Here, Look at this Heller. Hi. Please tell me how to make a picture information grid. Also, I have 2 new blog posts. Can u lead all the Avatar members to my blogposts? thanks. Jetfire606 15:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Jetfire606Jetfire606 15:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean infoboxes? There's different codes and values for different infoboxes. For flora infobox you put for example: :Which would give you a infobox with a picture and few bits of info (name and planet (well moon as it's Pandora, but anyway)). You can check from here what other templates there are. Note that not all infoboxes are categorized there. :And for those blog posts, we don't advertise anyone's blog posts here (unless it's about a certain community event such as deciding a new layout or something like that), so it's up to the users themselves to find your blog posts. Also for reference, it's forbidden to put up bumb blog posts. Unregistered contributor 207.28.162.253 Unregistered contributor 207.28.162.253 was just vandalizing the AMP suit page. [[TECTONIUM]] 18:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :He's been sent off. --LuckyMan 18:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Equals Collaborative? Wiki are supposed to be collaborative, not exclusive. The primary responsibility of an Administrator is to cultive participation not whole sale erasrue.I fixed the Jake Sulley page which had some descriptive problem in it's intro page and you just erased it along with the contributer before me. Not nice at all especially when you edit and don't offer an explanation for your actions. :( :I did offer an explanation for my actions. It's just that people don't read those summaries, no matter how many times they are written. But as I said in that summary: there's no need to tell the characters story twice. The first chapter is supposed to be just an indrotuction, not a mini-biography. --LuckyMan 16:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::For my info where can that summary be found? As far as mini-biography, that was all ready there when I edited. All I did was clarify what was all ready in place and what I presumed to be all ready approved. So it is frustrating when you spend time on an article just to see the effort wiped. I do agree that the story does not need to be told twice unless the area is intended as a brief summary, which I think is a good thing versus having to read through the entire history. Thanks. ::Titanic71 17:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You can follow the updates at page or when you see the edits themselves the summaries are shown at the top of the page (if they are given). And yeah, it's still too long and that mini-biography that is there shouldn't have been there for starters. And don't worry too much if your edits get undone. There's still records of them and they can be redone just as easily (given that they actually were useful edits). --LuckyMan 17:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::If there is a place for a brief summary of pages like Jake Sully, located at the top of the page in question, I'd be happy to contribute. I'm currently an Administrator on the X-Men Wikia site so I am familiar with the concept. Please let me know one way or the other. Thanks. ::::Titanic71 17:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Those summaries are only shown when you watch the edit history and they can only be written when you make an edit so there's no place where to put plain summaries. If that is what you meant. --LuckyMan 18:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is a place for summaries if you allow them. You simply create a paragraph and call it a summary. See this example Uncanny Xmen In any of the Issues posted, there is a Story Summary followed by Story Details, the short version followed by the long version. If this wiki is to be considered truly collaborative, then there should be a place for a summary of each character where the main article is long. I'd like to do that in a couple of cases. Is that possible? Thanks. :::::Titanic71 20:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, now I see. We were talking about different things then =). I was just referring to edit summaries. But I don't think we have need for summaries at this point (after all, our universe is not quite so big as the Marvel universe =P). --LuckyMan 20:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::EDIT. What I mean is that the summaries would be almost the same for every character as there is only one movie to reference at this point. Now if there were multiple movies/books/comics/etc, then I would understand the need for summaries =). --LuckyMan 20:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::: ::::::I'm not trying to argumentative with you, but you erased my my Neytiri intro paragraph changes but left an inferior and confusing narrative there, and that continues to tell the story twice. Is every edit I make on this wiki going to be erased? If so, I don't believe that is how wiki's are supposed to be run... Thanks. ::::::Titanic71 20:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Check your sources, it wasn't me, that was Faern. And he gave you a reason as well ;). --LuckyMan 21:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Intro texts of articles are supposed to give the reader a clue on what the article is about and should only be 1 or 2 paragraphs. This does not include the whole story of a character in the film. To find specific information, articles are usually structured in sections which you can navigate to using the table of contents. And you are right, the intro of the Neytiri article still contains too much story which is why I wrote in the edit summary (which you obviously didn't read) that it needs some shortening. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::I found it later. I guess you guys need to be more consistant in your policies as to what is allowed, not allowed and where. You should get rid of the Neytiri narrative too in the intro paragraph. I won't do it becuase my input will probably be erased again. Thanks and later. :-\ Titanic71 21:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) page to delete G'day Luckyman, an anon made a page called "Invasion of Pandora" that is just asking to be deleted. Ozzyjalo94 03:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the report. The page is done for. --LuckyMan 11:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) INDEPENDENC-I Hate That Song Hi. How do you add a picture to your infogrid, and why is my page up for deletion? It appeared in the movie, but was never referenced. I completed the Na'vi side of AVTR the Game. I See You. Jetfire606 13:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Jetfire606/9:09 am :Dependin on the infobox, it's either |image = filename.jpg or |image = . For that page, I don't know. I was away for three days and I haven't talked to anyone yet. I pressume that it's about that HUD page? Well at first there's no source (which I sent you a message and asked that you'd add them in the future). If the source is the movie, state it so =). Secondly, even if it was in the movie, we can't say much of it without speculation, and this wiki is not for speculation. And for last, imo it's such a small piece of equipment that it doesn't need its own page. :But as said, I haven't been around for three days so other admins might have had different reasons. --LuckyMan 18:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots I'm leaving this message from New York. How do you add screenshots? Well, that's a rhetorical question, but I took some during the past two days using Intervideo WINDVD but when I tried to upload it it claimed illegal file type. You guys uploaded screenshots. Any Help? --Jetfire606 22:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Jetfire606 :Does the file extension of your file match the extension of the name you tried to upload it to? If you upload something.jpg as something.png in the wiki, it gives this error. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 23:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) It's a bitmap type, so I don't know the entire deal. --Jetfire606 23:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Jetfire606 Bitmap is a private format used by Microsoft in Windows to try to set up another monopoly in the image-editing community. Bitmaps could only be read, edited and used on Microsoft Windows, making it a private closed-source format. The Wikia project is all about open-source formats and therefore doesn't allow Bitmaps to be uploaded, preventing users from having to switch to Windows in order to use the images. What I'm saying with all this blabbing is to convert the images to .png or .jpeg format. The Wikia will then accept your pictures. [TECTONIUM] 00:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :You don't need Windows for bitmap-files. "...the fact that this format is relatively well documented and free of patents, makes it a very common format that image processing programs from many operating systems can read and write." -Wiki. So no need to switch to Windows just to see handle bitmaps =P :That said, it is true that wikia does not allow uploading bitmap-files, but I reckon that's because of their size (being uncompressed and all). --LuckyMan 05:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, how do I compress bitmaps into jpegs? --Jetfire606 12:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You can do them one at a time by simply opening them in Microsoft Paint and then saving them with the .jpg extension. If you have a whole bunch of images and want to save them all as .jpg at the same time, you're gonna need some sort of software that lets you do a batch edit. [TECTONIUM] 13:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :^ IrfanView for example. --LuckyMan 13:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The true reason is that only GIF, JPEG and PNG are official web standards. All other formats are not necessarily supported by all browsers. Bitmaps are uncompressed and thus were too big to be transferred across the internet using good old modems. For screenshots JPEG usually is not the best choice. JPEG should only be used for images with no sharp edges like in photos. If there are edges and text, better use GIF (max 256 colors) or PNG, they compress much better in these situations and don't cause artifacts and unsharp text. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 16:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) bLoG pOstS HOW-DO YOU DELETE-MY BLOG POSTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS --Jetfire606 13:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean "how" or "why"? If it's "how", you can't only admins can. If it's why and why me then: I have not deleted your blog posts. But I take that this is about whoever deleted your blog about Alice screenshots. Then the reason is the same you've been given a number of times already: This wiki is not a wiki for Alice (or any other movie besides Avatar), so it's not nice to flood our image archives with images that are totally unrelated to this wiki. --LuckyMan 14:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Strange Images A user called User:Tseovrrtep just uploaded a bunch of Egyptian images or something. I don't think we need those. Could you give him a warning and delete the images, please? =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'=i='=i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'=i='=i=]] 14:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, he made an article (about Avatar: The Modern Mythology or something) it was written in German so I deleted it (and contacted him). Forgot to delete those pics though as I was at work at that time. Thanks for the reminder =). --LuckyMan 14:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ban Hey Lucky, I just had to rollback an edit that was inappropriate, and I think he should be a prime candidate for a temporary ban, or at least a very strict talking to :P. He replaced the words "Na'vi species" in the Na'vi category page with "filthy xenos". It's not really racism, but it still doesn't belong on the wiki and he's not contributing in a helpful manner. Get around to it when you can, the contributor's name is " GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON". Kind of an odd name, too. Best regards, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 17:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :You're a bit wrong there. It wasn't Godking (who has done a number of good edits) but an anon @ 80.42.250.16. You just reverted that page back to the version that was written by Godking =). Thanks for the notice though, that anon will have some time away from us. --LuckyMan 18:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, whoops. :P Anon to ban G'day Lucky, I was patrolling the wiki and I came across some vandalism on the Jake Sully page. I reverted the edit, here's the contributor's IP: 77.160.15.88 Ozzyjalo94 16:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :He's been dealt with. --LuckyMan 16:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : :Here's another one for ya! I left a message for JayBo too, just in case. 71.65.103.166 Skxwang 22:45, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just in case you didn't notice (although I am sure you did) that anon who tried to mix it up with you had several different IP addresses. Skxwang 22:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Aye, I asked others to monitor the situation as I had to get some sleep. --LuckyMan 04:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Anime lover i see I take it you like Black Lagoon? the picture of Revy being a dead give away, i'm asking because i love anime aswell.I know EVERYTHING. 04:29, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, I've been watching anime for a good number of years already, and Black Lagoon is one of my all-time favourites. Can't wait for the third season that starts this month! --LuckyMan 17:59, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Same here, i watched/watch DBZ and i watched others on Toonami when it aired in the UK, i've got a bit of a collection, about BL from what i heard it's on OVA (iriginal video animation) not a full new series. But regardles i'm also looking forward to it "those are with out a doubt Five of the scariest women in the world" (Revy, Balalaika, Shenhua AKA Chinglish, Eda and Roberta) don't you think?I know EVERYTHING. 00:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's going to be only five episodes long, but with Black Lagoon, I'll take what they give me =P. And you're right about that last part, they're scary, but awesome. :::If you wish to talk more about anime or Black Lagoon I suggest taking this conversation to our forum, it's more practical than this and that way Jay can join too (we're a bit short of anime lovers there anyway =P). --LuckyMan 19:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::HEY HEY HEY is this an anime conversation on my wiki and im not involved??? :P. Love the userpage lucky, Im starting Black Lagoon soon so I can pick it up in season 3 which just started I believe. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 07:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well it hasn't started yet, but the first episode had a pre-showing at some anime expo and well... Internet did its magic and that episode is available (in glorious HD) =P. (Btw, the first episode is Awesome). --LuckyMan 07:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Lucky! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 01:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) kk thanks :)Avataraddicted 10:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not trying to gather edits. I just wasnt sure on what to do, so I could add 2 or more pics. After you contacted me again this morning, I tryied it and got it right. So it's ok. I just didnt know how to do it :)Avataraddicted 17:23, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ummmmm...... What's Up? --Jetfire606 19:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Erm, not much? =D. --LuckyMan 19:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Got your message Sorry if it cuased any trouble, but I'm not sure I know how to edit an entire page. This is the first wiki I have ever had enough interest in to actually get involved with it. I was going to try and do it all at once, but there was a bunch of code stuff and I just though it would be safer to avoid doing anything that might mess up the entire page, so I just did each individual section. Guess I can go ahead and try doing the whole page at once.Lil'chikchik 17:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Lil'chikchik Sorry about the blog thanks for fixing it.Sarah grande 00:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :No worries and no problem =). --LuckyMan 00:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC)